


Like Glue

by Qu33rios



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto and Sasuke are gay, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, This is cannon, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33rios/pseuds/Qu33rios
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is known for getting into trouble. Specifically, he is known for getting into fights with his arch nemesis, Sasuke Uchiha. They’ve been rivals for years, there is no stopping their feud. Or at least that is what everyone thought before they tried fixing it with glue_





	Like Glue

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by a series of episodes where Naruto keeps whining about Sasuke and secretly being madly in love.

**_Like Glue_ **

 

Detention, again. Kakashi had thought about labeling the front two left tables “Naruto” and “Sasuke.” For the past three weeks they had spent at least an hour in silence. Their first offense was being late for class. Naruto raced down the hall and collided into Sasuke, who was entering the class perfectly on time. It started an argument, and before the two knew the final bell sounded and they were late.

 

Sasuke began to plan his revenge, as did Naruto. Their second offense? Sasuke tripped Naruto in the lunch line, and again Naruto fell. The only difference was Naruto took the entire line down with him. Sasuke’s laughter and Naruto’s red hands resulted in another deserved hour.

 

Third offense, Naruto pushed Sasuke into the girl’s locker room while walking to gym. Another backfire, the girls swooned and Sasuke saw more than their entire tenth grade class combined. Fourth, Sasuke stole Naruto’s clothes while he was busy using the showers. Fifth, Naruto ditched his last period Sasuke tattled and alerted the faculty. He only knew because he was also avoiding going to class. Sixth, Naruto put his biology specimen in Sasuke’s backpack. Seventh, Sasuke took the same backpack and used it as a weapon to beat the shit out of Naruto. Eighth, Sasuke “accidentally” threw a baseball directly into Naruto’s crotch during tryouts. Ninth, Naruto pulled Sasuke’s pants down while exiting the auditorium after a complete school assembly. Tenth? They were both losing track.

 

“This will get him…” Naruto smirked, his plan was fool proof. Kakashi had stepped out from the detention room, he didn’t trust the boys, but he didn’t care enough to watch them like hawks. They were rivals, maybe enemies, but they weren’t going to torch the school. And maybe some alone time is what they needed to solve their differences.

 

Sasuke had fallen asleep thirty minutes ago. Their detentions had begun to accumulate and now they served three hours minimum. Two hours in, Sasuke’s head hit the table. Naruto watched him fiddle back and forth in his uncomfortable position until his snoring began, and his body was static. Naruto could get away with practically anything.

 

He knew he had found a use for the jar of super glue in his pocket. Moving slowly, trying to not wake Sasuke, Naruto began to douse glue onto the corner of the table. When he felt like he had enough on the wood, he reached for Sasuke’s hand. His plan was to drop Sasuke’s arm directly in the glue, sticking him to the table. Nature had other plans, and these plans Naruto was certainly not prepared for.

 

When Naruto tried to release the fingers he grabbed, and Sasuke’s flesh did not plummet, he realized there was something horribly wrong. “What?? NO!”

 

The jolting rocked Sasuke from his slumber. He woke quickly, his eyes shot open and he observed his surroundings. “N-Naruto? Get off my hand!” Sasuke pulled forward, Naruto following suit. “Wh-WHAT!” His speech faltered, his stood from his desk and began flinging his arm in every direction. Naruto’s body followed along.

 

“Sasuke stop! STOP!” Naruto took a stance and pulled back, they started a tug o’ war with their own arms. “Ouch! I said stop!”

 

He did in fact not stop. “What did you do to me dobe!” Naruto’s arm heaved and Sasuke was forced headlong, right over the table he was sitting at. His ribs hit the edges, but it did not keep him from vengeance. Sasuke grit his teeth, nearly snarling at the blonde before him. Sasuke pulled, Naruto resisted but still toppled forward. The two fell to the ground.

 

They should have seen it coming, as it was a common problem caused by fate.

 

Sasuke fell on top of Naruto, their heads bashed, noses slipped together, and lips pressed firmly as one. As it was not their first kiss, the two stared blankly into one another. Naruto’s lips were chapped, Sasuke’s were too wet from drool. The glue ripped at their skin, causing irritation, soreness, and red flashes.

 

The door opened, and both boys darted their vision. Perfect timing.

 

“Oh. I knew it.” Kakashi chuckled. “You two just needed some time alone.” He shut his book, turning around before waving. “Detention is over boys.”

 

He left before the two could attempt to explain. Naruto was the first to kick Sasuke away, they hadn’t broken the kiss, not even when watching Kakashi examine them. “Teme get off me! I don’t want to kiss you!”

 

“I don’t want to kiss you either!”

 

They yelled back and forth before finally deciding they would need to walk home hand in hand. Sasuke refused to take Naruto to his home, but Naruto had nothing that could solve their problem at his apartment. They had to sneak by Itachi and the entire village if they wanted to get out of the situation.

 

The boys escaped the school hand in hand, watching out for random students leaving sports practices or games. Although unseen, they were not in the clear.

 

On the way to Sasuke’s, Naruto filled the awkward air. “Hey teme, why have your lips always been so wet?”

 

The question caught Sasuke off guard, he dipped into a bundle of shrubs and pulled Naruto in. They avoided Sakura and Ino, who happened to be walking in the park. “Shh!” Sasuke whispered. “And what do you mean too wet?! Your lips are too dry!”

 

Naruto anxiously licked his lips. “What! No you!”

 

“Quiet!”

 

“Naruto? Sasuke?”

 

The outside voice frightened the duo, they fell into each other, blocking from sight their hands that were glued shut. “S-Sakura HEY!” Naruto responded. “What brings you here?”

 

Ino chimed in. Looking up, Naruto noted that they looked like giants. “Maybe we should be asking you that Naruto. Why are you and Sasuke in a bush?”

 

Sasuke swallowed hard, his arms began to shake and Naruto could tell he had nothing that would be an excuse.

 

So he took the situation into his own hands… hand…

 

“BIOLOGY!”

 

Sakura and Ino gave Naruto perplexed looks. “What do you mean Biology?” They glanced at one another, giggling.

 

“Asuna-sensei said we could get back some credits if we… EXAMINED NATURE!” His excuse was half assed, but it was making sense. “We need to look at plants, animals, anything! We were watching a family of doves until you and Ino scared them away!”

 

“There were no doves Naruto!” Sakura began to argue. Her arms folded, and she delivered a coy smirk.

 

“Yes… There were. They flew further into the trees…” Sasuke snickered, he hated that he was supporting the idiot besides him. “Would you mind?” He finished his last comment and added a pinch of sass. The young ladies rolled their eyes but bid their farewell and continued the stroll.

 

When the two left, Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances.

 

Sasuke smiled, “Nice excuse, idiot.” He admired that Naruto had redirected their nosy attitudes elsewhere with such a pathetic lie.

 

Naruto chuckled, “It wouldn’t have worked without you backing me up.” Again, he licked his lips nervously. “So thank you.”

 

Sasuke’s smile did not fade. “Wow. Never thought I would hear you say that. On second thought, I’m not sure if you’ve ever been grateful before.”

 

“Hah, hah Sasuke. So funny. I’m thankful all the time! You wouldn’t know because what do I have to thank you for! All you do is mess with me.”

 

“And you don’t with me?” Sasuke held up their conjoined arms. “You did this Naruto! You don’t know how to give up!” He dropped his hand to the ground.

 

“I don’t want to give up!” Growling, Naruto gripped at the grass with his free hand. “I just want you to stop!”

 

“I want you to stop!”

 

There was a momentary silence. Neither person knew what to say. It was the first time they had discussed their antics.

 

“How did this start teme?” Naruto fell back into grass.

 

“You don’t remember?” Sasuke asked, Naruto shook his head. “You humiliated me.”

 

Upon hearing Sasuke’s confession, Naruto shot up from his relaxed position. “What? How did I humiliate you!”

 

“When you…” Sasuke grit his teeth, avoiding eye contact. He didn’t want to relive his embarrassment. “You kissed me when we were…-”

 

“I HUMILIATED YOU?”” Naruto’s voice rose, Sasuke watched heads begin to turn. He tackled Naruto down, placing his hand over the blonde’s mouth. Naruto responded, licking, sucking, and biting until Sasuke grew so disgusted he let go. “You humiliated me! Right in front of everyone. In front of Sakura! They hated me because you kissed me! It wasn’t even a good kiss either…”

 

“No!” Sasuke was still on Naruto, their glued arms sat at their sides. The raven kept his hand adjacent to Naruto’s head, holding himself up. “You kissed me. Then you blamed me and told everyone watching that I was the one to kiss you! And what do you mean it wasn’t a good kiss!”

 

“I did not kiss you!” Naruto exclaimed. “And did you think it was a good kiss?” Naruto watched Sasuke’s eyes snap open, his cheeks flushed. It wasn’t like him.

 

“N-No! No I did not Naruto! You kissed me! It doesn’t matter dobe! Just stop being so annoying and leave me alone!”

 

“If it doesn’t matter why are you acting like that?” Naruto’s observations were toxic to Sasuke’s barrier. “You think I planned kissing you? Like I wanted everyone to think I’m…”

 

“Aren’t you?”

 

Naruto’s expression changed. His eyes lost the fire. His eyebrows lost the profound tension they had been displaying. He turned his head to the side, attempting to hide his visage. His cheeks tinted, and Sasuke could see him bite his lip.

 

“Naruto?”

 

He watched small droplets parade down Naruto’s face.

 

Sasuke responded with intuitive action. Still on top, he angled his head so he could view Naruto’s face. He reflected pain, suffering, and agony. More tears threatened to escape, and they did. In silence, Naruto fought to cry out. Sasuke moved without thinking of his consequences. Naruto had firmly closed his eyes. He could not see.

 

Sasuke let his head slowly fall, inches from Naruto’s face, he could feel the other’s breathing. Sasuke was positive Naruto could feel the same. Fearlessly, Sasuke grazed his lips over Naruto’s.

 

They weren’t dry this time.

 

Naruto opened his eyes and found Sasuke had closed his own. He was kissing him honestly. The blonde decided it was best to abide by the respect Sasuke had shown him, he left his vision and directed his attention to the way Sasuke’s mouth was slightly parted. Naruto dared himself to ask for permission, gracefully sliding his tongue in the entrance. He felt the other hand he accidentally glued to himself squeeze, Naruto saw stars.

 

Sasuke’s mouth opened without any thought. He reciprocated the action, moving his tongue to slide against his rival’s. Their kiss turned passionate when Sasuke lost balance. He dropped to his elbow, still straddling Naruto’s waist, and connected at the mouth. Naruto’s free hand crawled up Sasuke’s leg and rested on the back of his thigh. He was fearful of disrupting the kiss if he moved it higher. On the otherhand, Sasuke was so confident in his power in their make out session that he began to move his free arm. Sasuke’s own hand made way to Naruto’s hair. For a few seconds, he gently played with the blonde strands. His fingers twirled the hair around, he massaged Naruto’s scalp, nearly false advertising. Sasuke then proceeded with his true intentions, and gripped a handful, now demanding control of their make out session.

 

Lost in the closeness, Naruto obliged, strangely intrigued by Sasuke’s call to power.

 

They kissed for multiple more minutes, up until they were breathless, unable to kiss anymore. It became sloppy, hot, moist. This was not an activity for behind bushes at the parl. Finally, Sasuke collapsed from exhaustion, falling to the side and into Naruto’s shoulder.

 

Naruto, brazen as always, was the first to speak. “Sasuke… why?”

 

“I did enjoy the kiss Naruto.” His confession was golden. “Just not that you kissed me in front of our entire class.”

 

Naruto, also defensive as always, rebuttled, “I was pushed into you, I really didn’t mean to Sasuke.” A moment passed, and then it hit his recovering consciousness. “Wait, you liked it?”

 

“Dobe.” Sasuke smirked, chuckling at how frustrated Naruto got.

 

“Teme! Why didn’t you say that?” Naruto demanded. “You tortured me for something you enjoyed and wanted more of!”

 

“Hey!” Sasuke picked his head up, his shoulder was weak from supporting his entire weight, but he pushed through. “I never said I wanted more. You confused me Naruto Uzumaki, you still do.”

 

“You confuse me too Sasuke.” Naruto blushed. “But I think I like it.”

 

The next day the boys would walk into school hand in hand. The adhesive would not be fixed. That afternoon, Itachi would take them to the hospital to have the adhesive removed. The following day, Naruto and Sasuke would walk into class, on time, with fingers and swollen flesh interlocked.


End file.
